Et Sted Med Krig og Kaos
by rosehannah
Summary: Vi er i året 1976. Den Første Troldmandskrig er på vej og ingen er sikre. På Hogwarts er der heller ingen fred at finde. Elever såvel som lærere tør ikke se skævt på hinanden, for man kan kun stole på sig selv i disse tider. Og på skolen bliver der rekrutteret soldater til en krig, der vil kræve mange ofre - og det er soldater til begge sider.
1. Prolog

"Only the dead have seen the end of war."

– Plato

 **Prolog**

* * *

 **H** endes hjerte hamrede i hendes bryst, så voldsomt at Lily frygtede at han ville opdage at hun havde sneget sig efter ham. Men den mørkhårede dreng fortsatte blot ned af de mørke og tavse korridorer, forhåbentlig selv for nervøs til at kunne høre hende. Hver gang han drejede om et hjørne og Lily måtte gøre det samme, holdt hun vejret, bange for hvad der ventede hende. Usynlighedskappen sikrede hende kun fra at blive fanget, så længe hun ikke løb ind i nogen på den anden side.

Endelig så han ud som om at være nået sin destination. Han stoppede op ved en dør som ikke umiddelbart skilte sig ud fra nogen af de andre, men da han åbnede den og sneg sig ind - hans skolegevandter flyvende efter ham - var der ingen tvivl om, at dette var stedet. Den tunge lyd af dørens smækken gav genlyd op af de forladte korridorer.

Lily bandede tavst for sig selv. Pokkers! Han havde lukket døren efter sig. Hvordan skulle hun nu komme ind? Selv på Hogwarts åbnede døre sig ikke af sig selv og det ville være sådan det så ud, hvis hun med Usynlighedskappen på fortsatte forfølgelsen. Nervøst besluttede hun sig for at lade kappen glide af og gemme den bag en rustning som hun bad til Merlin om, ikke ville vandre væk og afsløre kappen før hun nåede tilbage.

Hun holdt vejret mens hun sneg sig nærmere. Bag døren kunne Lily høre dæmpede stemmer, men barrieren af sten og træ imellem hende selv og hvem-end der var på den anden side, gjorde det umuligt for hende at høre hvad der blev sagt. Lily trak sin stav op af lommen på sine gevandter og strammede sit greb om den, mens hun fortsat listede tættere og tættere på. Hun kunne nu genkende stemmerne som mandestemmer - og en pige? Det lød som om de fleste af stemmerne var vrede. Der var tydeligvis en diskussion igang bag døren og der var nogen, der ikke var glade.

Bare lidt længere endnu og Lily ville kunne lægge hånden på døren. Måske burde hun vende om? Uden Usynlighedskappen ville hun blive opdaget med det samme, hvis en af stemmerne besluttede sig for at åbne døren nu. For det var tydeligvis et klasselokale de var i og ikke en ny korridor som Lily først havde troet. Hun bed sig nervøst i læben. Måske hun skulle vende om? Hvis ikke for at gå tilbage til den sikre Opholdsstue, så I hvert fald for at hente Usynlighedskappen?

Et pludseligt udråb fra den anden side af døren fik Lily til at hoppe af skræk på stedet. Den stemme havde været ung - en førsteårselev? Men hvad ville de lave nede i krypten nu? For Merlins skyld, _Lily_ burde ikke engang være hernede og hun var en sjetteårselev! Forsigtigt, uden at lade sine trin give genlyd, sneg Lily sig helt tæt op af døren. Hun hviskede en besværgelse og lod sin stav ramme døren let og pludselig blev det hårde træ gennemsigtigt - fra Lilys side, i hvert fald.

Synet der mødte hende fik hende til at gispe. Højt, for højt! Personerne på den anden side af døren vendte sig lynhurtigt og før hun kunne nå at stikke af, havde en af dem revet døren op og grebet hendes arm - den hun holdt sin stav i! Brutalt blev Lily hevet ind i rummet og døren smækket efter hende.

" _Hvem fanden er det her_?!" Råbte manden ud til de andre i rummet og rystede Lily voldsomt, grebet om hendes arm stramt. " _Nåh_?!"

Først var rummet fuldstændig stille. Så lød der en stille klynken og Lily så hen mod det, der havde fået hende til at gispe til at starte med. For i rummet var ikke blot Severus, som hun først havde forfulgt hertil. Nej, der var fem første- og andenårselever, alle rædselslagende og de fleste enten med tårer i øjnene eller skrammer i ansigtet. Og omkring dem, med lange mørke kåber og stave klar til forhekselser, var Dødsgardister. Gemt bag de forfærdelige masker som Lily kun havde set illustrationer af i _Profettidende_ , men som hun nu stod ansigt-til-ansigt med, omringede de hende selv og de andre Hogwarts-elever. En af eleverne klynkede skræmt igen og en Dødsgardist rappede dem hårdt i baghovedet, et slag der ville have væltet drengen omkuld hvis ikke en anden elev havde grebet dem.

Dødsgardisten med grebet om Lily ruskede hende igen. " _Tal ud! NU_!"

Endelig trådte Severus frem. "Lily," spurgte han, blegere end hun nogensinde havde set ham før. "Hvad i al verden laver du her?"


	2. Hogwarts Ekspressen

**Kapitel 1.**

Hogwarts Ekspressen

* * *

 **P** latform 9 3/4 syntes mere trængt end normalt. Overalt var der proppet med mennesker og det syntes, at folk havde besluttet at i år var det alle familiemedlemmer der skulle være med til at sende de yngste afsted til et nyt skoleår på Hogwarts. Tanter og onkler, fætre og kusiner, selv de gamle bedsteforældre syntes alle at være til stede denne solrige september morgen. Alle for at sikre sig at deres familie blev sendt sikkert afsted. I disse tider kunne man trods alt ikke vide, om dette møde ville være det sidste.

James Potter var, som altid, en undtagelse på normen. Han havde hverken onkler eller kusiner med på slæb - ikke at han havde nogen af delene. Potter-slægten var skrumpet meget igennem de seneste årtier. Og med tudsegamle forældre som hans, var der ikke noget der hed "bedsteforældre". Nej, denne sekstenårige dreng måtte nøjes med sin mor til at vinke farvel (Mr Potter skulle arbejde) og det havde han det egentlig også fint med.

James rodede op i sit tykke sorte hår, hvilket tildelte ham et hårdt rap over nallerne af den ældre kvinde ved hans side. "Du skal ikke gøre det værre end det allerede er, dreng!" Skældte Mrs Potter mildt og James himlede med øjnene.

"Som om det kunne blive meget værre. Hvorfor ikke bare acceptere min skæbne?"

"Fordi det stritter ud til alle sider og jeg kan ikke have min søn rende rundt i offentligheden med den fulgerede på hovedet," Med erfarne hænder begyndte Mrs Potter at prøve at rede totterne ud og flade håret ned. "Hvad vil folk ikke tro om mig? Min eneste søn og arving, og jeg kan ikke engang styre hans hår. Jeg vil være en skændsel ved middagsbordet!"

Hurtigt, dukkede James under sin mors hænder. "Du er min mor! Burde du ikke elske mig som jeg er?"

"Jeg ville elske dig højere, hvis du lod mig ordne dit hår." Mrs Potter prøvede at fange sin søn, men James undveg let. "Kom så her, du!"

"'Dreng', 'Søn', 'Du'," gentog James, mens han snildt undveg sin mors forsøg på at ordne hans hår. "Jeg er din søn, men man skulle tro at du havde glemt mit navn, kvinde!"

"Selvfølgelig har jeg ikke glemt dit navn, Sirius." Svarede Mrs Potter.

James skar ansigt af hende. "Ha ha." James opgav kampen og lod Mrs Potter fange ham, men i stedet for at prøve at flade hans hår, overraskede den ældre kvinde James ved at lægge armene om ham og trække ham ind til sig. Forsigtigt gengældte James omfavnelsen. "Hey, Mor, er du alright?"

Mrs Potter sukkede og, efter et øjeblik, lod hun sin søn slippe ud af omfavnelsen. "Pas nu på dig selv i år, ikke? Lad være med at gøre noget for dumt."

James grinte. "Mig? Gøre noget dumt? Aldrig."

Den ældre kvinde grinte af dette og daskede sin søn let på skulderen. "Jeg mener det. Og det gælder også de andre; Sirius, Remus og Peter. Pas nu på hinanden, ikke? Man hører så meget for tiden."

James gav sin mor et beroligende smil. "Mor, du skal ikke bekymre dig. Vi er på Hogwarts. Der findes ikke et sikre sted for os. Faktisk så burde det være mig der bad dig om at passe på. Dig og far er langt mere udsatte her end vi er på Hogwarts."

Mrs Potter sukkede. "Du har vel nok ret."

James grinte, "Det har jeg som regel."

"Halløjsa!" Lød det pludselig bag fra dem og både Mrs Potter og James vendte sig for at se en solbrændt Sirius komme gående hen mod dem, Peter og Remus ankommende gennem muren bag ham. Sirius nåede op til dem og rettede et bredt grin mod Mrs Potter. "Savnet mig, Elaine?"

Mrs Potter rystede på hovedet af ham, dog smilende. "Siden du forsvandt for at finde Remus og Peter?" Spurgte hun, samtidig med at de omtalte to nåede op til dem. "Hvordan har I det, drenge?"

"Godt, Mrs Potter," svarede Remus og Peter begge.

"Tak fordi vi måtte besøge James over sommeren, Mrs Potter," tilføjede Remus høfligt. Den tynde teenagedreng med det lyse brune hår, havde ramt endnu en voksespurt over sommeren og var nu højere end alle de tre andre drenge. De lange dage brugt på stranden ude ved Potter-familiens sommerhus eller i deres store baghave havde også gavnet denne Røver, og hans ellers blege udseende var udskiftet med en mere passende sommerglød. "Det var fantastisk."

"Til hver en tid, Remus," sagde Mrs Potter varmt. "Nu når vi har Sirius her boende permanent er det rart at få jer to andre på besøg til at holde dem lidt ved ørerne, når jeg ikke kan. Jeg vil ikke vove at påstå at nogen af dem er særligt ansvarlige. Det er kun godt at i to er med dem, så de ikke tager alt for dumdristige beslutninger."

"Jeg aner ikke hvad du snakker om, Mrs Potter," sagde Sirius afslappet, lænet op af vognen med hans bagage. "Jeg er utrolig ansvarlig. Jeg tror ikke Remus har fortalt Dem, hvor mange gange jeg måtte holde Peter her tilbage fra at hoppe i søen fra udsigtstårnet for at imponere købmandens pige."

"Hey!" Protesterede Peter, en blond dreng, væsentligt lavere end de tre andre men med samme solbrune hud. "Det var dig!"

"Nå ja," svarede Sirius og så umådeligt tilfreds ud med sig selv. "Det var det vidst også. Det virkede." Tilføjede han så, hvilket tjente ham et slag på skulderen af James.

"Nar," sagde James. "Stop med at blære dig over dine scoringer til min mor," Sirius grinte.

Mrs Potter grinte også. "Jeg vil gentage hvad jeg sagde til James; pas nu på hinanden, drenge. Prøv at opføre jer nogenlunde ansvarligt, forstået?"

"Ja, Mrs Potter," istemte Remus, Peter og Sirius i kor. "Jeg skal nok prøve at holde Pettigrew tilbage fra alle damerne," tilføjede Sirius og denne gang var det Peter der slog ud efter ham, men Sirius dukkede under. "Qudditch-reflekser, du. Jeg er for hurtig. _Av for helved_!" Udbrød Sirius, da hans kommentar hurtigt indbragte ham slag fra alle de tre andre drenge, mens Mrs Potter underholdt så på. I næste nu lød fløjten og de fire drenge fik travlt med at komme ombord på Hogwarts Ekspressen.

Så snart de havde fundet en ledig kupé, stak James hovedet ud af vinduet for at vinke farvel til sin mor, der nu stod alene tilbage på perronen, med hvad James mistænkte som tårer i øjnene. "Jeg skal nok huske at skrive!" Forsikrede han den ældre dame. "Hver uge!"

"Jeg skal nok skrive hver _dag_ , Mrs Potter," indbød Sirius, der nu også havde stukket hovedet ud af vinduet og James skubbede ham tilbage ind i kupéen, grinende. Tilbage på perronen havde Mrs Potter stadig tårer i øjnene, men nu også et smil på læben, mens hun vinkede farvel til sin søn indtil han forsvandt ud af syne i horisonten, sammen med resten af eleverne på Hogwarts Ekspressen.

(*****)

William kunne ikke koncentrere sig om sin bog. Normalt var mangel på koncentration sjældent et problem for ham. Han havde altid været en meget behersket person, men i dag lod det til at hans tanker ikke ville blive på hvad han ellers ville have foretrukket. Han lod bogen ligge med ryggen opad på sædet ved hans side og besluttede sig for i stedet at prøve at fokusere på hans kæreste, der lå i hans arme.

Mira Silencia - høj og slank, med langt lyst hår og et smukt ansigt med markerede kindben - havde lukkede øjne og sit hoved hvilende i Williams skød. Hendes lange ben lå udstrakte og fyldte resten af deres sæde. Det så umiddelbart ud som om hun sov. William vidste bedre. Han vidste også nok til ikke at 'vække' hende, alligevel. Med en mild irritation rettet imod sig selv og hans mangel på selvbeherskelse, samlede han sin bog op igen og prøvede endnu engang at samle sin koncentration om Eldred Worples oplevelser blandt vampyrer, da det bankede på døren ind til deres kupé. Irriteret over forstyrrelsen, løftede William blikket fra sin bog endnu en gang og lod det hvile på den nyankommende.

"Hvad nu?" sagde Mira irriteret, uden at åbne øjnene selvom William mistænkte hende for at have åbnet dem for et kort øjeblik for at se, hvem der egentlig var kommet ind. "Vi har travlt." Hun havde ikke flyttet sig fra sin position i Williams skød.

"Mulciber vil snakke med os," sagde Avery, en slank Slytherin der udadtil virkede som en rolig og fornuftig sjetteårselev, men som William vidste havde en mere 'sadistisk' side. Han var ikke trådt fuldstændig ind i kupéen, men havde kun åbnet døren for at bringe beskeden videre. "Han påstår at det er vigtigt."

William sukkede, en anelse irriteret. Efter at Nicolai Mulciber officielt var blevet linket mellem dem og Malfoy, havde denne forbindelse steget drengen til hovedet. Mulciber havde en opgave som en almindelig slørugle ville kunne udføre, men tydeligvis så sjetteårseleven ikke situationen på samme måde, som William gjorde.

Mira protesterede da William gjorde tegn til at ville rejse sig og åbnede endelig øjnene for at se på sin kæreste. "Urgh, er det virkelig nødvendigt? De her møder er oftere og oftere for tiden. Mulciber trækker tingene ud med vilje for at virke vigtig." William lod sit blik glide en anelse nysgerrigt, hen mod Avery for at se om han ville tale op for sin klassekammerat, men udadtil kunne William ikke læse noget i hans blik.

"Desværre," svarede William blot i et monotont toneleje og rejste sig. Han børstede folderne ud af sit tøj - både ham og Mira havde allerede skiftet til gevandter - samtidig med at han vendte sig mod Mira for at række en hånd ud mod hende til at tage. Endelig så Avery ud til at protestere - Mira var måske ikke velkommen til dette møde - men sidstnævnte hævede blot et formet øjenbryn af den yngre dreng, før hun trodsigt tog imod Williams hånd og selv kom på benene selv. På vejen op gled Miras nederdel en anelse op, hermed givende de andre i kupéen frit udsyn til et godt stykke af hendes lår og Avery havde pludselig andet at tænke på. William lagde mærke til den anden drengs sultne blik. Den ældre Slytherin holdt sin udadtil ligegyldige attitude, men sørgede alligevel for at banke hårdt ind i Avery på vej ud af kupéen, Mira lige bag ham.

En flok af Slytherins havde overtaget en åben vogn i toget. De så allesammen op da William, Mira og Avery trådte forbi to muskelbundter, som William var sikker på var blevet sat som "vagter". Mulciber fulgte dem med øjnene, mens de fandt sig to ledige pladser side om side; Mira lænede sig afslappet op af William, der lagde en arm om hendes skulder.

William skimmede rummet for elever. De var alle, selvfølgelig, Slytherins. Der var potentielle tilhængere på Hogwarts fra de andre kollegier også, men hovedmøderne var altid eksklusivt for Slangerne. For en sikkerheds skyld. William bed mærke i de elever der som regel var til stede. Gudgeon, Rosier, Wilkes. To yngre elever, fjerdeårs vidst nok, genkendte han som Regulus Black og Crouch Jr., de måtte stadig være under overvejelse. Nott-tvillingerne var også til stede - deres fars tur til Azkaban havde nok fået dem overtalt. Severus Snape var der også; William vidste at Mulciber havde været meget opsat på at få hám med og det så ud til at være lykkedes nu.

Alt i alt var de noget af en forsamling. William ville næsten have været stolt af Mulcibers arbejde, hvis det ikke stod tydeligt skrevet på sjetteårselevens ansigt, at han havde nok stolthed for sig selv for dem begge.

"Nå?" Spurgte Eleanor Nott endelig, da de alle havde fundet en plads. Hendes fingernegle trommede en utålmodig rytme på det mørke træ på hendes sæde. Hun sad med benene over kors ved siden af sin bror, Theodore. Også de to havde skiftet til deres gevandter. "Hvad er det så der er så vigtigt?"

"Avery fik det til at lyde som om du havde fundet kuren på dragekopper," tilføjede Theodore.

Mulciber lænede sig frem i sædet, hænderne foldet på sit skod. "Mørket Herre har besluttet sig. Det er tid."

Der var stille et øjeblik. Så;

"You know," sagde Gudgeon, "Jeg er sikker på at det der ville have meget mere indflydelse på os, hvis nogen af os havde nogen som helst idé om, hvad i al verden du taler om, Mulciber." Theodore Nott grinte højt af dette, og Williams ene mundvig trak sig også op i et let smil.

"Hold din kæft, Gudgeon," svarede Rosier aggressivt og Gudgeon hævede et øjenbryn af ham. "Det her er alvorligt."

"Det kan være lidt svært at vide, når Mulciber prøver at være dramatisk," sagde Theodore og lænede sig tilbage i sædet. Ved siden af ham havde hans søster nu også et smil på læben.

"Kan vi komme videre?" afbrød Snape, til Williams overraskelse. Drengen så hærget ud; det fedtede sorte hår hang som tunge gardiner, der skjulte en stor del af hans ansigt, men ikke nok til at dække de mørke poser under hans øjne. "Jeg er træt af alt den her ligegyldige snak."

Wilkes fnøs henne fra sin plads ved døren. "Ivrig efter at komme tilbage til Evans, hva', Snape?"

Rosier så med lettere tilbageholdent afsky hen imod Snape. "Mudderblods Evans?" spurgte han og William kunne mærke Mira rykke på sig i hans arme, ubehageligt til mode. Rosier så fra Snape til Wilkes. "Hvad fanden mener du med det?"

"Virkelig?" spurgte Theodore med et grin på læben. "Ved du ikke det?"

"Hold mund," snerrede Snape, men Theodore grinede blot, uberørt.

"Snape har noget for den lille rødhårede," sagde Nott. "En speciel plads i sit lille Slytherin hjerte." Han lagde dramatisk en hånd over brystet for effekt, den anden hånd over panden med et dånende ansigtsudtryk og ved siden af ham himlede hans søster med øjnene. På deres pladser i sæderne bag Mulciber og Snape, fnisede Crouch Jr, og Black så også ud til at undertrykke et smil.

Rosier, derimod, så ikke ud til at finde noget morsomt i situationen. "Du laver sjov," sagde han vantro og hans blik udstrålede nu tydelig afsky. Han så på Snape. "Hun er en beskidt lille mudderblods, Snape! Hvad fanden er der i vejen med dig?!" Ved sin hjørneplads så Snape ud til at ønske, at han ikke havde sagt noget. Crouch fniste nu højt og åbenlyst bag ham. Rosier vendte sig mod Avery; "Ville du måske gerne tage på Evans?"

"Jeg ved ikke om det er retfærdigt at stille Paul det spørgsmål," brød William afslappet ind og de andre så på ham. "Så længe hun har en puls, tvivler jeg på at han ville afslå nogen som helst," fortsatte han og både Crouch, Black og Nott brød nu ud i åbenlyst latter, Avery fortsat ulæselig. Rosier grinte dog ikke;

"Hvad så med dig, Rowle?" spurgte han så William i stedet. "Ville du kunne finde på at lave Evans?"

"Selvfølgelig ikke," svarede William afslappet fra sin plads. "Lad være med at være ulækker."

"Så spændende som dette emne er," afbrød Eleanor og alle flyttede deres blik hen mod den mørkhårede syvendeårselev, der nu så ud til at kede sig igen. "Og virkelig; jeg kan ikke vente med at høre mere om hvad en flok teenagedrenge vil og ikke vil tage på - kan vi vende tilbage til grunden til vi overhoved er samlet?"

"Ja," tilføjede Theodore og så hen på Mulciber. "Hvad mente du med ' _det er tid_ ', Mulciber?"

Mulciber, der ikke havde sagt noget mens samtalen havde eskaleret førhen, rømmede sig før han fortsatte; "Jeg har fået besked fra Mørkets Herre-"

"Du mener Malfoy," afbrød Gudgeon afslappet og man kunne høre Crouch fnise igen bag Mulciber, der sendte Davey et berhersket blik, tydeligvis tilbageholdende irritation.

"Ja," sagde Mulciber, ikke i humør til at diskutere. "Fra Malfoy. Mørkets Herre er klar til at begynde rekrutteringen på Hogwarts."

"Rekrutteringen? Jeg troede allerede at det var sat i gang?" Spurgte Eleanor og hendes bror nikkede. "Er det ikke det du har lavet siden sidste år, Nick? Rekrutteret?"

Mulciber rystede på hovedet. "Jeg har fundet mulige tilhængere. Men intet officielt. Ikke før nu."

"Intet officielt?" Afbrød Wilkes. "Betyder det så at ingen af os 'officielt' er en del af- af, øh, _det her_?" Spurgte han, med et uforstående blik.

"Ingen af os er officielt noget endnu, nej," sagde Mulciber.

"Heller ikke dig?" Spurgte Rosier og Mulciber rystede endnu en gang på hovedet bekræftende. "Hvad fanden skal det betyde?" Tilføjede Rosier. "Hvad skal vi så gøre for at det bliver officielt?"

"Det er nok det han kommer til," svarede Gudgeon irriteret, "Hvis du kunne tie bare for et øjeblik."

"Gudgeon, hvis du tror-"

" _Stop_ ," afbrød Avery og Rosier så irriteret hen på ham. "Det her er vigtigt," fortsatte Avery. "Mørkets Herre har en plan."

"En plan?" Spurgte Theodore og Mulciber nikkede.

"Ja. For os alle sammen. Vi skal alle bevise vores tillid til _Ham_. Vores tro på hans mål. Vores evner." Fortalte Mulciber. "Han har planer for os alle. Opgaver vi skal udføre før vi officielt kan blive accepteret. Før vi fuldføre disse, vil vi blot være børn. Ubrulige for _Ham_. Men når vi opfylder disse krav og fuldfører vores opgaver, vil vi officielt kunne kalde os ved det navn, vi alle ønsker. Dødsgardister."

En tung stilhed lagde sig over kupéen, mens Mulcibers ord sank ind hos dem alle. William kunne mærke Miras blik hvile tungt og alvorligt på ham, men han gengældte det ikke. Så så Nott-tvillingerne på hinanden, smilede grumt før Eleanor lænede sig frem i sædet og løftede sine øjenbryn; "Hvad vil Han have vi skal gøre?"

(*****)

Velkomstmiddagen var ved at nå til en ende og elever fra alle kollegier, så ud som om at de var klar til at komme i seng nu, deres maver fyldt til randen med lækkert mad. James sad ved Gryffindor-langbordet og slog mave, sammen med de andre Røvere. Middagen havde foregået som alle de andre år, til James' forbavselse. For efter McGonagall havde måtte give velkomsttalen - Dumbledore var ingen steder at se - havde James forventet at der ville ske... et eller andet, i hvert fald. I James' fem år på Hogwarts, havde Dumbledore ikke misset en eneste velkomstmiddag. Ikke før i aften.

"Hugtand, kan du ikke få nogen af de nye Vejledere til at begynde at følge førsteårseleverne op på deres sovesale, så vi andre kan komme i seng? Jeg er ved at springes," sagde Sirius. Som bevis på denne påstand påstand, blev Sirius' ord efterfulgt af en høj ræben. Frastødt skubbede James ham væk fra sig. "Svin," mumlede han, men Sirius grinte bare.

"Vi fik at vide til mødet, at Dumbledore ville komme med en speciel besked efter maden og at vi alle skulle vente på den," svarede Remus. "Det lød seriøst."

"Seriøst schmeriøst, der er allerede gået længere end normalt, og hvis han er meget længere om det, så-"

James afbrød ham, "Gider du lukke med dit brok?"

Sirius løftede armene i forsvar. "Slap af, hvem har pisset i din græskarjuice?"

"Fuck af." Sirius grinte. I det samme åbnede døren oppe ved lærerbordet og Dumbledore kom ind, hans kappe flagrende efter sig på hans vej mod Professor McGonagall og en atmosfære af... vrede omringende ham. _Hvad mon der er sket_ , tænke James.

Sjetteårseleven behøvede ikke vente længe på sit svar. Dumbledore havde kun snakket med den anden professor et kort øjeblik, før han var fortsat hen mod sin plads og vendte sig mod resten af Storsalen. De andre elever fangede hurtigt deres rektors alvorlige blik og Storsalen tyssede hurtigt ned.

"Kære elever," sagde Dumbledore, alvoren i sit blik gengivet i hans stemme. "Vi lever i en farlig tid. Troldmands-verdenen har aldrig været et simpelt sted. Magi er kompliceret og der er stadig mange aspekter af vores evner, som vi endnu ikke kender til. Det er dog ikke magien i sig selv, vi burde frygte. Nej, det er de der udnytter den.

"I 1970 blev det først officielt, at vi nu stod i en ny tid - en farlig tid. I ved alle hvorfor. Voldemort," et par elever gispede, men Dumbledore fortsatte stødt, "har truet vores verden, ved at true andre hekse og troldmænd. Mugglerfødte og Halvblods. Selvom disse mennesker alle er stærke, på sin egen hvis - der er intet i deres blod, der begrænser deres evner - så har de nu brug for vores hjælp. Ingen burde gå i krig alene. Og krig, det er, hvad der er blevet dømt."

Omkring i salen udbrød en forvirret og bange hvisken fra eleverne. Lærerne oppe ved lærerhøjbordet så alvorligt på hinanden. James lagde mærke til at Professor McGonagalls læber var smalle. Hun så ikke bange eller trist ud, som de andre lærere; hun så vred ud.

Dumbledore rømmede sig en enkelt gang og stilhed faldt igen over salen igen. "I går morges ventede hekse og troldmænd overalt i verden, elever ligesom jer, på at tage afsted til deres skoler. Kufferter pakket og katte og ugler klar til rejsen. Men i stedet for at gå et nyt lærerigt skoleår i møde, har deres skoler i stedet givet dem et brev. Med posten fik 717 elever et brev, der fortalte dem at de ikke længere var velkommene på det sted, de ni måneder om året hidtil havde kaldt deres hjem. Det gør mig meget bedrøvet at se, at så mange rektorer, har besluttet sig for at den bedste måde at beskytte deres elever og lærere, var at udelukke nogle af dem.

"Skoler overalt i verden er oprørte. En sådanne handling har hidtil været uhørt. Ministeriet," Professor Dumbledores blik blev bittert, "Lader til i øjeblikket at mene, at det er skolernes ret at udvise visse elever, hvis de føler at det beskytter de resterende. Derfor, har skoler overalt i verden besluttet, at det er deres pligt at hjælpe disse elever i nød; at give dem et nyt hjem. Hogwarts er en af disse skoler. Jeg vil derfor bede jer byde de tidligere elever fra den skandinaviske Katedralskola for Begavede Unge Hekse og Troldmænd varmt velkommen. Jeg vil bede jer hver især om at tage imod dem som I hvert år tager imod førsteårseleverne, da disse elever er lige så meget en del af Hogwarts familie, som vores andre nye elever. Lad og sørge for, at trods hvad disse unge magikere har måtte gennemgå, så vil dette år blive endnu mere magisk end året før. Velkommen, nye elever på Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore satte sig ned på sin plads og i det øjeblik han gjorde dette, åbnede Storsalens døre sig op og en flok på hvad James gættede på var omkring 60 elever lige fra små førsteårselever til syvendeårselever. De var alle klædt i sorte nye Hogwartsuniformer og så alle... drænede ud. Kun de yngste så ud til egentlig at lægge mærke til de mange blikke vendt mod dem, og gik derfor rødmende og nervøse ned at midtergangen mod skamlen der var blevet ladt stå fra førsteårselevernes fordeling. McGonagall stod pludseligt med Fordelingshatten i en ene hånd og en liste i den anden. James vendte sig mod de andre Røvere, der så lige så chokerede ud som han selv følte sig. "De er blevet smidt ud? Det kan de da ikke! Hvordan kan Ministeriet tillade det?"

Remus rystede langsomt på hovedet, stadig et chok. "Det kan de heller ikke. Eller, det burde de i hvert fald ikke kunne. Det er ulovligt at dømme folk på den måde. Racistisk."

"De må havde fundet et smuthul der tillader det," sagde Sirius, "Ministeriet er lige så pisse bange for ham Voldemort og hans tilhængere, som skolerne må være. De vil nok ikke være dem, der sætter en stopper for hans planer."

"Det er deres job!" Udbrød James vredt og skubbede sin middagstallerken fra sig.

Sirius trak blot på skuldrene. "Hvad vil du have de skal gøre? Tvinge skolerne til at tage eleverne tilbage? Hvis jeg var dem, ville jeg godt nok ikke have vildt meget lyst til at tage tilbage til en skole, der bukkede under for det røvhul."

"Sirius!" Pippede Peter forfærdet. Sirius så på ham og himlede med øjnene.

"Hvad? Det er jo ikke fordi han kan høre mig, Pete. Han har ikke siddet nede for enden af bordet og spist med; det kan godt være at Hovedløse Nick er blevet lidt blegere, men det er altså uhøfligt at påstå at han ligner Voldemort." Peter spruttede i protest, men Sirius havde allerede vendt sin opmærksomhed tilbage mod de andre Røvere. "Så hvad gør vi?".

"Tja, til at starte med syntes jeg at vi skal sørge for at salen hjupler ekstra højt, når fordelingen starter igen," svarede Remus. "De elever har været igennem nok. Det kan I vel godt klare, ikke?"

Sirius og James så på hinanden og nikkede. "Det kan arrangeres," sagde James.

(*****)

Lily Evans var vred. Nej, hun var mere end vred; hun var rasende.

Efter Dumbledores tale var fordelingen af de nye elever gået i gang. De havde stået på en række fra indgangen og op til lærerhøjbordet, mens de tavse ventede på at blive kaldt op til hatten. Alle eleverne var allerede klædt i de sorte skolegevandter, dog uden slips og kollegiefarver. Det havde været et mærkværdigt syn at se de ældre elever sidde på skamlen med Fordelingshatten over hovedet. Resten af skolen havde trods alt været van til, at dette var en tradition kun for førsteårselever.

I det mindste havde det havde varmet Lilys hjerte at se overraskelsen i den første elevs øjne - Andresen, Sofia - da Ravenclawbordet brølede med jubel efter Fordelingshatten havde placeret pigen der. Alle bordene havde haft en uofficiel kamp herefter, om hvem der kunne fejre de nyankommende højst; flere af lærerne måtte flyve frem og tilbage for at slukke de små ildebrande der blev startet af det fyrværkeri som nogle af eleverne skød af. Professor McGonagall havde personligt måtte sætte en stopper for den kæmpe konfettiløve der pludselig dukkede op nede fra Røvernes plads, da den begyndte at spise en flok Slytherinelever, der havde prøvet at bue. Lily syntes dog at se den strenge professor med et smil på læben, da løven spyttede Barty Crouch Jr og hans venner ud igen, og de havde fået samme farve som tivolidrys.

Da Dumbledore endelig havde annonceret at det var sengetid, så den hvidhårede professor næsten stolt ud. Han havde måske frygtet en mindre varm velkomst.

Ingen af de nye elever var blevet placeret på Slytherin.

Men nu da Lily havde klædt om til sit nattøj og stod med bare tæer foran spejlet og børstede sit mørkerøde hår, var følelsen af... uretfærdighed, vendt tilbage.

717 elever var blevet jaget ud af deres skole. Mindst et dusin skoler rundt omkring i verden havde afvist deres elever, og bukket under for Voldemorts krav. Hvis de ikke havde haft Dumbledore, ville Hogwarts så have været en del af dem? Ville Lily og hendes venner være blevet smidt på porten, uden noget sted at kunne gå hen? Ville Lily og alle andre mugglerfødte en dag være nød til at opgive deres liv som hekse og troldmænd, på grund af denne ene mands psykotiske mentalitet? Ville det være snart?

"Lily," sagde en blød stemme og en hånd hvilede pludselig over Lilys egen, der havde holdt så hårdt fast om børsten at hendes knoer var blevet hvide. Lily løsnede grebet og så op på veninden foran hende. Marlene McKinnons lyse hår hang pænt ned ad hendes ryg og indrammede hendes ansigt, fremhævede de blå øjne der lige nu hvilede bekymret på Lily. "Er du okay?"

Den rødhårede vendte sig tilbage mod spejlet og fortsatte med at børste sit hår, en smule voldsommere end nødvendigt. "Jeg er vred," bekendtgjorde hun. "Rasende, faktisk."

"Ja, det kan jeg se," sagde Marlene og trådte lidt tilbage, så hun kunne læne sig op af kanten på sin himmelseng. "Jeg går ud fra at jeg ved hvad det drejer sig om?"

Lily sukkede og lagde endelig børsten fra sig. Hun mødte sit spejlbilledes blik; pigen i spejlet var middelhøj, slank og hendes grønne øjne gnistrede med en hvis ild. Hendes røde hår stod ud til alle sider, elektrisk af den hårde behandling. Lily sukkede og satte så sit hår op i en hestehale, mens hun fortsatte; "Jeg kan bare ikke forstå hvordan det er muligt. Jeg mener, hvis skolerne kan tillade sig det her, så er mulighederne for resten af den magiske verden jo uendelig!"

Hun vendte sig om for at se på Marlene. Veninde stod med armene om sig selv og trak langsomt på skuldrene. Lily fortsatte; "Marlene, vi ender med at komme ud i et fællesskab, som udelukker os. Hvis skolerne får lov til at smide mugglerfødte ud, så går det ikke længe før arbejdspladser får den samme idé. Og så hospitaler. Sankt Mungos vil lukke deres døre for mugglerfødte - og halvblods, også - og hvor vil vi så tage hen? Under en blomstrende krig er der mere brug for hospitaler til de ramte end nogensinde! Jeg vil ikke stå uden for døren med en af mine venner døende i mine arme, ude af stand til at gøre noget fordi samfundet har udstødt os!"

Tårer glimtede i det øjeblik i Lilys øjne og hun vendte sig væk fra Marlene - der dog alligevel havde set sin venindes blanke øjne. "Jeg har ikke lyst til at give op på den her verden, Marlene. Jeg er en heks. Magi er en _del_ af mig."

Marlene kom på benene og gik op bag Lily. Roligt lagde armene om veninden og lod sit hoved hvile på den rødhåredes skulder. "Den magiske verden har heller ikke lyst til at opgive dig," sagde hun langsomt. "Lily, er du klar over hvor stor en del af det magiske samfund består af mugglerfødte og halvblods? Det er mange. Ved du hvor mange fuldblodsslægter der er? Der er den her fyr der har skrevet en bog, _de Hellige Otteogtyve_. _Otteogtyve_! Man kan ikke skabe et samfund med kun fuldblods, det er en tåbelig idé og det er der mange der syntes. Vi har brug for jer, lige så meget som I har brug for os. Du bliver nød til at være stærk, Lily. Vi skal kæmpe for det her."

Lily tog en dyb indånding, og nikkede. "Du har ret, Marlene." Hun vendte sig mod veninden og sendte hende et smil. "Tak,"

Marlene sendte hende et endnu større smil tilbage. "Intet problem. Vi må være der for hinanden." Hun gik tilbage til sin himmelseng og lod sig falde ned på den bløde madras, så hendes hår spredte sig som en gylden glorie omkring hendes hoved.

Lily gik hen imod sin egen seng og satte sig også selv ned. "Ligesom vi må være der for de nye elever."

Marlene så hen på hende med et trist blik. "Jeg kan stadig ikke fatte at den gruppe Slytherins prøvede at bue."

Lily nikkede, "Det var nok det eneste øjeblik hvor jeg virkelig satte pris på Røvernes regelbrydning."

"Virkelig?" grinte Marlene. "Jeg syntes nu at jeg så dig stå og heppe i mængden i maj, da de fik Peeves til at sidde fast i sin egen snublefælde."

Lily protesterede; "Jeg heppede i hvert fald ikke!" Marlene gav hende et meget overbærende blik og den rødhårede kastede en pude efter hende, som veninden grinende undveg.

"Du må da indrømme," sagde Marlene. "At det var _ret_ imponerende."

"Fint nok," sukkede Lily. "Men kun fordi jeg stadig ikke kan forstå hvorfor Peeves ikke bare kunne glide igennem det. _Han er et spøgelse_!"

"Poltergejst," rettede Marlene grinende og måtte undvige endnu en flyvende pude. "Men jeg giver dig ret. Det må have været ret avanceret magi. Tror du det var Remus der fandt på det?"

Lily rystede på hovedet. "James."

Marlene løftede sine blonde øjenbryn. "Virkelig?"

Lily himlede med øjnene. "Du har haft undervisning med drengen i fem år, Marlene. Du må vel have set at han er dygtig."

"Jeg ved ikke om det er fair, Lily, jeg stirrer ikke nær så meget på ham i timerne som du gør."

"Giv mig mine puder tilbage, jeg har ikke flere til at kaste efter dig!"

"Glem det. Jeg kommer til at sove som en kongelig til aften."

"Møgunge." Marlene grinede blot.

Den aften, efter resten af sjetteårspigerne var kommet op på sovesalen, og gardinerne på himmelsengene var trukket for og lyset slukket, lå Lily vågen tilbage. Nej, hun ville ikke græde mere. Tårer ville ikke få hende nogle vejene. I stedet ville hun være vred. Rasende. Hun ville råbe og skrige og kæmpe for, at alt det hun frygtede for mugglerfødte, ikke ville ske. Lily følte det var som i går at hendes brev kom og en ny verden - en verden fyldt med magi, med uendelige muligheder for det liv som de fleste blot kunne drømme om - åbnede sine døre for hende. Nej, Lily ville ikke opgive den magiske verden. Om det så skulle koste hende sit liv i sidste ende, så ville hun kæmpe. Hvis ikke for sig selv, så for de 717 børn, der, siden dagen før, stod uden skole.


	3. Et råd til de faldne

**Kapitel 2.**

Et råd til de faldne

* * *

 **D** a James Potter trådte ind i Professor Binns klasselokale, klar til to kedelige lektioner i Magiens Historie, var han alene. Selvom det ikke var et fuldstændig usædvanligt syn, var det dog stadig sjældent at man så en af Røverne alene. De fire drenge - dog ikke fuldstændig afhængelige af hinanden, men tæt på - virkede normalt som en pakkeløsning.

Det havde nu heller ikke været en del af James' plan at dukke op til time uden de andre. Faktisk, så havde hans plan indebåret ikke at dukke op overhoved. Det havde været ren og skær uheld fra den mørkhårede drengs side at han nu satte sig ned ved en af de mange skriveborde i lokalet.

Ved morgenbordet tidligere den dag havde de tre drenge nemlig besluttet, at de alle ville pjække fra deres første lektioner. Remus havde haft det dårligt og de resterende Røvere havde planer om at underholde ham, så deres kammerat ikke skulle sidde alene tilbage i Hospitalsfløjen indtil frokost. James havde dog fået øje på en hvis rødtop og de to andre drenge var gået i forvejen. Dette havde resulteret i, at da James endelig var på vej efter de andre, var han stødt ind i en ekstra strengt-udseende Professor McGonagall, der personligt havde fulgt James til time efter at have fanget ham på vej i den modsatte retning.

Så imens de tre andre Røvere fik lov til at sidde og guffe multismagsbønner efter at have lovet Madam Pomfrey at de havde fritime, så kunne James se frem til to timer brugt på at prøve ikke at falde i søvn til Binns' endeløse monolog om Lachlan den Langes eventyr. Hurra. Jo, James var måske en smule bitter.

"Undskyld," lød en pigestemme med en svag accent til hans ene side pludselig og James så op mødte et par pæne grå øjne. "Er den her plads ledig?"

"Jep," bekræftede James og pigen sendte han et let smil før hun lod sig dumpe ned ved hans side. "Du er en af de nye, ikke? Fra den skandinaviske skole?"

Pigen vendte mod ham i sit sæde, nikkede og rakte sin højre hånd frem mod James. "Camille Björk," sagde hun.

"James Potter," svarede han og gav hende hånden. Hun havde et varmt, hvis ikke et smule genert, smil og hendes mørke bølgede hår var klippet i en rodet pagefrisure. "Rart at møde dig."

"I lige måde. Du er en Gryffindor, ikke?" sagde Camille. Man kunne høre at ordet stadig var nyt på hendes tunge, da hun syntes at gøre vokalerne lidt længere end nødvendigt og puttede for meget tryk på 'r'-erne.

"Jo," sagde James og gestikulerede til det rød-og-guld stribede slips, hvorefter han så på hendes. "Og du er en Hufflepuff?"

Hun nikkede, før hun så ud til at tænke sig om mens hun remsede; "De er venlige, retfærdige og hårdtarbejdende?"

"De fleste er i hvert fald," bekræftede James. "Hele den der smøre er ikke nær så præcis som Fordelingshatten påstår. Det varierer."

"Det giver mening. Mennesker er mindre firkantede end blot at kunne blive delt i fire huse," sagde hun. "Ville du have noget imod at dele bog med mig? Ingen af os har nogle skoleredskaber specificeret til Hogwarts, endnu. Det var en meget pludselig beslutning at vi alle kom her," fortalte Camille. "Vi er alle meget taknemmelige for Dumbledore."

"Intet problem," sagde James og trak sin kopi af _Magiens Historie_ op af tasken. "Hvis du ikke har noget imod jeg spørger, hvad skete der så egentlig? Ingen af os havde hørt noget om alt det her før Dumbledores tale lige før I kom, her igår."

Camille trak undvigende på skuldrene. "Vi var alle mødt op det sædvanlige sted for at få vores Suse-, øh, for at blive transporteret til skolen," begyndte hun. Transporteringen til skolen blev åbenbart holdt en hemmelighed, lagde James mærke til, hvis man skulle ligge noget i hendes tøven. "Men ingen mugglerfødte kunne få adgang til kammeret. Vi var alle utroligt forvirrede, for vores andre skolekammerater havde intet problem. Så kom uglerne med brevet." Camilles person faldt en smule sammen og James kunne mærke sin egen vrede begynde at blusse op. "Vi var blevet smidt ud. _Vi beklager eventuell uleilighet denne informasjonen kan ha medført_ , øh, 'vi beklager den ulejlighed denne information må have påført jer'. Vi troede alle det var en joke. Det var det ikke."

James knyttede hænderne, men før han kunne reagere, var en anden stemme brudt ind. "Et brev? På _dagen_?" spurgte Stebbins, en klassekammerat også fra Hufflepuff, der lod til at have overhørt deres samtale. Faktisk, lagde James mærke til, så lod det til at de havde fået et helt lille publikum af elever, der var intereressede i at høre hvad der egentlig var sket i forgårs.

Camille, der nu også lagde mærke til den samling af elever der pludselig var formet omkring dem, så en smule utilpas ud over opmærksomheden, men nikkede. "Det kan jeg jeg slet ikke forestille mig at skulle gå igennem!" Fortsatte Stebbins og James kom i tanke om at Hufflepuffen også selv var mugglerfødt. Omkring dem nikkede et par andre elever. "Hvad gjorde I så? Hvordan fik I kontakt til Dumbledore?"

Camille så nervøst op imod katederet. Uden at de havde set det, havde Binns startet undervisningen. Dog lod det til at den gamle Professor ikke havde bidt mærke i at hans elevers koncentration lå andetsteds end hans egen monolog. "Bare fortsæt," bød Mary MacDonald, en lav mørkhåret pige fra James' eget kollegium, uroligt, i et mere dæmpet tonefald. "Binns hører ingenting, hvis bare vi holder vores stemmer lave."

Hufflepuff'en så ikke specielt tilfreds ud med dette svar, men valgte dog at fortsætte alligevel. "Altså, en masse af de yngre prøvede på at finde en vej igennem alligevel," sagde Camille i en lav stemme. "Vores fuld- og halvblods klassekammerater var jo selvfølgelig meget opsatte på at få os med lige meget hvad det brev nu sagde. Et par af de ældste elever - dem, der er blevet placeret på syvende årgang her, vidst nok - besluttede sig for, at det ikke ville nytte at prøve at komme tilbage til Katedralskolen. Nu, når de ikke ville have os." Camille stoppede og bitterheden i hendes blik var i et øjeblik meget tydelig. En Hufflepuff-pige, Wendy Slinkhard, lagde medfølende en hånd på Camilles skulder og den sidstnævnte sendte hende et taknemmeligt blik, før hun fortsatte;

"De andre besluttede sig for at tage ind til Ministeriet for Magi - ikke det i England, altså - for at finde ud af, hvad vi skulle gøre nu. Jeg blev tilbage sammen med nogle af de andre for at holde øje med de yngste. De kom tilbage allerede efter en times tid og fortalte os, at ingen ville tale til dem. De havde bare fået at vide at de skulle udfylde en formel rapport. Det gjorde de så, men en lille fugl i Ministeriet havde fortalt dem, at der ville gå uger før den ville få os nogle vegne og at vi i stedet skulle prøve at få fat på Dumbledore. Dumbledore ville kunne hjælpe os.

"Problemet var bare, hvordan vi skulle få fat på Dumbledore? Vi overvejede at sende en ugle, men alle var ret oppe at køre på dette tidspunkt og var ikke i humør til at vente. En af mine venner havde så nævnt at jeg, øh, havde fumlet lidt med Spektral Transferans," Camille rødmede en smule af dette, "Og de tog tilbage til os for at høre om jeg kunne tage dem ind til Ministeriet for Magi i London, da jeg havde besøgt stedet en sommer et par år tilbage-"

"Vent," afbrød Bertram Aubrey, en blond Ravenclaw som James altid havde syntes var en smule for højt på strå (ham og Sirius havde engang forhekset Aubreys hoved til at vokse og fortalt ham, at det var for at det kunne matche Ravenclawens ego. Røverne havde syntes dette var umådeligt morsomt, Aubrey ikke nær så meget), og så vantro på Camille . " _Appererede_ du jer så til Ministeriet?"

"Nej, selvfølgelig ikke!" Svarede Camille irriteret, en anelse for højt. Hele gruppen så hurtigt op mod Professor Binns. Professoren lod dog ikke til at have hørt noget, og Camille fortsatte igen, i et lavere tonefald; "Er du klar over hvor farligt det ville være? Jeg har aldrig prøvet det før og der er ingen chance for at jeg ville risikere at udsætte nogen for Spaltning."

"Hvordan kom I så dertil?" Spurgte James og Camille blev pludselig rød i hovedet igen.

"Jeg, øh, lavede en transitnøgle."

James var ikke den eneste der fik store øjne af dette. " _Du lavede en transitnøgle?_ " spurgte han.

Camille nikkede genert. Aubrey så irriteret på hende med armene over kors; "Og det er sikrere end Apperation, hvordan?"

En smule af Camilles ydmyghed forsvandt, da hun ligeså lagde armene over kors og svarede Aubrey, lige så irriteret. "Jeg har gjort det før. Jeg ville ikke have gjort det, hvis jeg ikke var sikker."

"Du har lavet en transitnøgle før?" Spurgte Mary, hendes blik fyldt med ærefrygt. "Og det virkede?"

Camille trak på skuldrene og rødmede igen. Ved siden af hende, skrev James sig bag øret at denne skole virkelig havde været for talentfulde hekse og troldmænd. "Imponerende," sagde han.

"Hvad skete der så da I ankom til Ministeriet?" Ville Stebbins vide og Camille så lettet ud over emneskiftet.

"Jeg sørgede for at transitnøglen ville eskortere os til lige uden for besøgsindgangen," fortalte hun. Halvdelen af klassen - bestående af både Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs og Gryffindors - var nu vendt imod hende. "For jeg var ikke sikker på om det var tilladt, hvis overhoved muligt, bare at lade den tage os direkte indenfor."

"Det er det heller ikke," fortalte Slinkhard. "Det var en god beslutning du tog dig. I ville nok bare være blevet smidt tilbage igen, hvis ikke værre."

Camille nikkede. "Netop. Så vi gik ind et par stykker af gangen, da vi ikke alle kunne være i telefonboksen og løj om, at vi havde en rundvisning planlagt fordi vi ikke var sikre på om vi ellers ville blive lukket ind, og det virkede!" Udbrød hun lavmælt og hun var ikke den eneste, der nu var fanget af historien. De andre elever omkring dem, inklusiv James, fulgte spændte med. "Så vi kom indenfor og i starten var der ingen der lagde mærke til den bunke teenagere, der pludselig rendte rundt midt i det hele,"

"Ministeriet er som regel super travlt," nikkede Mary og Camille trak på skuldrene.

"I hvert fald fik vi lov til at spørge rundt efter Dumbledore i godt tyve minutter, før en led mørkhåret mand dukkede op og greb fat i Kaia og begyndte at stille hende spørgsmål til hvorfor vi var her. Jeg prøvede at få ham til at slippe hende, men manden - Rookwood, vidst nok - blev bare virkelig vred og begyndte at true os. Sagde, at det vi gjorde lige nu var farligt og vi var dumme, uvidende børn. Ikke en særlig rar type."

"Augustus Rookwood?" Spurgte en Hufflepuff med en lang næse dækket af fregner og Camille nikkede. "Min far arbejder med ham. Der går rygter om at han er en spion for... Du-Ved-Hvem," fortalte hun.

"Det kommer ikke bag på mig," svarede Camille og rystede let. "Han var ikke behagelig at være i nærheden af. Heldigvis havde de andre fundet Dumbledore, der ligepludselig stod med en hånd på hans skulder og sagde 'Rookwood, jeg er sikker på at du ikke har tænkt dig at skade den unge pige'," Camille gjorde sin stemme en anelse dybere og imiterede Dumbledores rolige tone, da hun gengav hans ord. "Det er derfor jeg kendte hans navn, for Rookwood var i hvert fald ikke meget for at introducere sig mens han ruskede Kaia."

"Vent, hvordan havde de andre fundet Dumbledore?" Spurgte Stebbins og Camille trak på skuldrene.

"Lige pludselig var han der bare," fortalte hun. "De andre ved det heller ikke. Han må vel have fået det at vide af en af de hekse og troldmænd vi spurgte nede i Atriumhallen."

"Dumbledore er en talentfuld troldmand," sagde Mary, en stemme fuld med den respekt de fleste Hogwartselever havde for deres Rektor. "Han er kendt for bare at vide ting."

"Hvad sagde Dumbledore?" Spurgte James, men før Camille kunne fortælle dem det, blev hun afbrudt af en skinger stemme;

"Professor Binns," sagde Emma Vanity i et irriteret toneflad og hele klassen vendte sig imod hende. "Jeg kan simpelthen ikke høre Deres undervisning med al den snak ovre ved James Potter og de andre."

Professor Binns vendte sig fra tavlen, hvor han havde været i gang med at skrive hvad der syntes at være en endeløs paragraf samtidig med han talte, og så nu forvirret hen imod James. Gruppen af elever, der langsomt havde rykket sig tættere på Camille og hans bord for bedre at kunne høre, havde hurtigt rykket sig tilbage på deres plads, da Vanity var begyndt at tale. Professoren så irriteret på dem; "Hvis De ikke kan forholde Dem i ro, skal De være velkommen til at forlade min undervisning," sagde Professoren.

"Det bliver ikke nødvendigt, Professor," sagde James undskyldende. Ved siden af ham var Camille i gang med at skrive hvad James gik ud fra var noter, ned på et stykke pergament hun havde fisket frem mens han havde set væk. Binns gav ham et studst nik, før han igen vendte sig mod tavlen for at fortsætte sin undervisning og Vanity sendte James et skadefro blik, som han ignorerede. "Beklager, Camille. Det var ikke lige meningen at få dig i problemer din første dag."

Camille viftede blot afværgende med hånden og afsluttede en sætning på sit pergament, før hun skubbede det hen til James. Han så nysgerrigt nærmere på ordene, der åbenbart ikke var noter som han før havde troet. I stedet stod der;

' _Professor Dumbledore var meget oprørt da vi fortalte ham, hvorfor vi havde spurgt efter ham. Det var rart endelig at finde nogen, der ikke bare afviste os. Han lovede at fikse situationen. Ingen af os skulle gå glip af noget som helst undervisning på grund af denne modbydelige ideologi, der lod til at have spredt sig i vores samfund, det ville han personligt sørge for._ '

James fandt hurtigt sin egen fjerpen og blæk frem, før han fortsatte;

' _Sagde han hvad han ville gøre? Hvem han ville kontakte?_ '

James holdt øje med Camilles ansigtsudtryk, mens hun læste og lagde derfor mærke til det hurtige blik af eftertænksomhed hun fik, efterfulgt af nervøsitet, mens hun hurtigt skrev sit svar ned samtidig med at hun skubbede en mørk hårlok væk fra ansigtet. Tydeligvis var svaret ja, men det var ikke hvad James fik tilbage, da hun igen skubbede pergamentet hen imod ham.

' _Nej, blot at han ville løse problemet og sørge for at vi alle havde et sted at tage hen. Jeg er ikke sikker på, at han nogen speciel i tankerne._ '

James var ikke sikker på at han troede på dette. Men så igen, hvorfor ville Camille have nogen grund til at lyve overfor ham? Et par sæder længere fremme lagde James mærke til, at en urolig Stebbins stirrede intenst på det stykke pergament som de skubbede frem og tilbage mellem hinanden på bordet. Det virkede som om at Hufflepuffen ikke var tilfreds med, at han ikke længere var inkluderet i samtalen. James vendte blikket tilbage mod Camille og lagde mærke til hendes spørgende blik. Hun prikkede let på pergamentet foran ham med sin fjerpen og James så, at hun havde tilføjet noget nedenunder det andet, mens han havde kigget væk;

' _Hvad ved du om Nicolai Mulciber?_ ' stod der. James så overrasket op på hende. _Hvorfor?_ formede han lydløst med sine læber til hende og hun gestikulerede til at han skulle give hende pergamentet igen, hvilket han gjorde. Hun skrev hurtigt noget ned og skubbede det så tilbage. James lænede sig ind over det og læste; ' _Ham og hans venner har sendt os - du ved, fra Katedralskolen - mærkelige blikke lige siden vi ankom. I morges kom Paul Avery så op til Adam og spurgte ham en masse ting. Normalt ville jeg ikke være så hurtig til at dømme, men de andre fra Hufflepuff har advaret mig om at vi skal holde os fra elever fra Slytherin og det har de andre har fået det samme at vide af deres kollegier._

 _Plus,_ ' havde hun så tilføjet nedenunder, ' _De ser ikke særlig venlige ud, gør de vel_ '.

James tog Camilles ord til sig; hvad havde Slytherin-banden planer om? Hurtigt, kradsede han fire ord ned; ' _Hvad spurgte de om?_ '

Camille tøvede ikke med at svare; ' _Det samme som dig, faktisk. "Hvem kontaktede Dumbledore?". Da Adam sagde at han ikke vidste det, blandede Mulciber sig så og spurgte ind til alle os andre i stedet. Hvor vi kom fra, hvem vi var. Om vi alle var 'mudderblods'. Så slog Villiam ham i næsen og fik eftersidning._ '

James rynkede øjenbrynene. Det var en meget direkte fremgangsmåde, som Mulciber havde brugt. Det var ikke fordi Slytherinerne var kendt for at gemme på deres mening om mugglerfødte, men alligevel kunne James ikke undgå at syntes, at dette her føltes... anderledes. Ligefrem at gå op og starte åbenlys konflikt, allerede den første dag tilbage på skolen? Han skrev tilbage; ' _Lyt til jeres kollegier; jeg ved at jeg sagde tidligere, at kollegierne ikke er så sort-og-hvide som de bliver sat op til at være. Men hold dig alligevel fra Slytherin. De er kendt for at gå meget op i fuldblodspropaganda dér og nogle af dem er ikke bange for at bruge andres baggrund som grund til at sende forhekselser afsted. Evan Rosier, især, er sindssyg. Hold jer fra ham._ '

Mens Camille læste, kunne James se hendes skuldre falde sammen og hun så pludselig umådelig træt ud. Og en anelse sørgmodig? Hun skrev kun få ord ned, før hun skubbede pergamentet tilbage imod James. ' _Intet sted er sikkert for os længere._ '

James var ved at svare hende, men Camille havde rettet sin opmærksomhed mod Binns og så ikke ud til, at have lyst til at snakke mere. James vendte sig også mod Binns, men så fortsat ud af øjenkrogen på hende. Han ville gerne have givet hende nogle opmuntrende ord, men inderst inde var han også en smule lettet over den pludselige afbrydelse af deres samtale. For, for at være helt ærlig over for sig selv? Så havde hun vel ret.

"Ved du hvad," sagde William, mens han fraværende snurrede en blonde lok af hendes hår mellem sine fingre, "Jeg kunne godt vænne mig til det her."

"Mhmm," mumlede Mira, uden rigtig at høre efter. "Du bliver bare ved med at gøre hvad-end du laver lige nu. Jeg tror jeg tager mig en lur."

Han grinte. "Hvad? Lige her, i Opholdsstuen?"

Hun nikkede og puttede sig tættere op af ham. Mira lå i øjeblikket med lukkede øjne på sin kærestes bryst, begge to liggende i en af de mørkegrønne sofaer i Slytherinkrypten. Hvis man så ud af vinduet ville man ikke have nogen idé om, hvad klokken var; du ville dog muligvis kunne få et glimt af Kæmpeblæksprutten, der svømmede i søen udenfor, der indhyldede opholdsstuen i et mat grønt lys. William rystede på hovedet af hende, et smil på sine læber, mens han igen fokuserede på Eldred Worples bog, som han holdt i sin frie hånd. De lå sådan i et stykke tid, begge ret tilfredse med hvordan verden hang sammen lige i øjeblikket, og ville nok have fortsat med at have det på denne måde, hvis de ikke var blevet afbrudt.

"Nyder vi os selv, hva'?" spurgte Mulciber, samtidig med at han trådte ind i Opholdsstuen. Umiddelbart virkede hans tonefald afslappet nok, men gravede man lidt dybere, ville man kunne høre vreden i hans stemme. Bag ham fulgte Gudgeon og Wilkes.

Mira, der havde fået mere af sin sædvanlige charme tilbage siden igår (og efter mødet i toget også havde opbygget en hvis vrede overfor Mulciber), åbnede øjnene og sendte Slytherinen et irriteret blik. "Og det er ikke tilladt længere eller?"

"Der er bare andre ting at tage sig til, der virker vigtigere end at sidde og slappe af i Opholdsstuen," indbød Gudgeon roligt og lød som om, at han fandt samtalen - eller måske bare Miras trods - uendeligt kedsommelig. "Det troede jeg at vi alle havde fået sat på plads igår."

"Hvorfor går I ikke over og irriterer Snape?" spurgte Mira og poppede sig selv op på sine albuer. "Hvis I absolut skal gå rundt og lege Hit Wizards?"

"Snape har travlt," informerede Mulciber hende. "Med at gøre hvad han blev bedt om."

Mira så ud til at ville protestere mod denne anklagelse, men William - uden så meget som at se op fra sin bog - svarede uberørt. "Jeg har tingene under kontrol, Mulciber. Du behøver ikke bekymre dig." Både Mira og Mulciber så overrasket på William, indtil han endelig så op og mødte den sidstnævntes blik. "Ja?"

Mulciber rystede på hovedet. Wilkes fulgte tavst med i samtalen, mens Gudgeon kiggede ligeglad ud af vinduet. "Ikke noget. Fint. Pas nu bare på, Rowle," sagde Mulciber langsomt, før de alle tre forsvandt ud af Opholdsstuen igen og efterlod parret til sig selv.

William fortsatte uforstyrret med sin bog, men Mira blev liggende halvt-oprejst på hans bryst med et tænksomt blik. Efter et stykke tid, lagde hun en hånd på sin kærestes bryst for at få hans opmærksomhed, og så bekymret ned på ham. William, der kunne mærke hendes blik, lagde bogen fra sig på stengulvet og så op på hende, afventende.

Der gik endnu et øjeblik i stilhed. Mira bed sig i læben, usikker, før hun endelig talte. "William, hvad mente du med at du har tingene under kontrol?"

William studerede sin kæreste nærmere, før han langsomt svarede. "At jeg har tingene under kontrol. Som altid. Hvad er problemet, Silencia?"

Hun spidsede sine læber, før hun svarede ham. "At jeg ikke ved _hvad_ du har under kontrol. Hvad du laver. Din mission," begyndte Mira og William sukkede. Hun daskede ham irriteret på brystet. "Du vil ikke fortælle mig hvad der sker. Hvad I skal lave. Det er frustrerende at blive holdt uvidende. Især i situationer som dén der," fortsatte hun. "Hvad laver Snape?"

William trak afværgende på skuldrene. "Hvad han har fået besked på."

Mira sendte ham et irriteret blik og rejste sig fra sin liggende position, for at sidde på sofaen i stedet. Hun sendte ham et frustreret blik. "Og deri ligger problemet. Jeg ved ikke hvad han har fået besked på, William. Du gør, men du vil ikke fortælle mig det. Jeg bryder mig ikke om hemmeligheder." Fortalte hun ham.

"Det er jeg klar over," svarede han og satte sig også selv op. Langsomt begyndte han at massere sine tindinger med lukkede øjne. "Men der er en grund til at du bliver holdt i mørket vedrørende alt det her, Mira."

"Og den grund er?" Spurgte hun, irriteret.

Han åbnede øjnene og sendte hende nu et irriteret blik tilbage. "Lad være med at spørge dumt. Det ved du godt."

Mira så væk og William lukkede igen sine øjne, hvorefter han fortsatte med at massere sine tindinger, frustreret over situationen han nu sad i. Ordene hang usagt i luften omkring dem, og havde gjort det næsten fra første dag de startede deres forhold officielt, tilbage i december sidste år. De havde haft en lang pause fra dette problem over sommeren, men nu da de var tilbage på Hogwarts igen, kunne emnet ikke længere undgås.

"De ved det ikke, vel?" Spurgte Mira endelig, efter en længere pause i samtalen.

William rystede på hovedet, men så ikke op. "De tror bare at du er bange for at tage en officiel beslutning," fortalte han hende og Mira smilede bittert. Hun brød sig ikke om at nogen, især ikke den bunke psykotiske Slytherins, troede at hun var bange for noget. Og alligevel var dette beroligende at få at vide. I hvert fald indtil; "Avery mistænker det. Og det vil sige at Mulciber også snart gør, hvis han ikke gør allerede. Eleanor Nott, også. Hun er smart, men du gemmer det heller ikke særlig godt, Mira."

"Hvorfra ved du, at Nott mistænker det?" ville hun vide.

"Hun nævnte det. Jeg stødte ind i hende på vej tilbage til Opholdsstuen igår, jeg ved ikke om hun planlagde det, men jeg tvivler dog - og så igen, man ved aldrig med de to. Hun gjorde det i hvert fald klart at hun vidste, at du ikke delte vores livssyn. Hun havde set at du krympede dig under samtalen tidligere, da Rosier kaldte Evans en mudderblod."

"Truede hun dig?" spurgte Mira vredt, men William rystede på hovedet.

"Jeg ved ikke hvorfor hun sagde det, men umiddelbart virkede hun som om, at hun var utrolig ligeglad. Hun gav mig et råd," tilføjede han så. "Sagde at det nok var bedst at du snart besluttede dig. Venter vi for længe vil det ende galt, i følge hende."

"Fuck hende," sagde Mira aggresivt. "Hun kan rende mig med hendes råd."

William trak på skuldrene, men gav hende ikke ret. Mira bed sig igen i læben og en svag følelse af frygt flyttede på sig i hendes bryst. En frygt for tab. Hun så tilbage på William. "Hvornår skal du have fuldført din mission?"

"Jeg fik ikke noget bestemt tidspunkt. De forstod vel, at jeg ikke ville acceptere en tidsfrist. Jeg burde nok ikke vente for længe, dog," fortalte han hende. Mira rykkede tættere på ham og lagde beslutsomt en hånd over hans. William så på hende og sagde endelig: "Du ved jeg er ligeglad."

Hun nikkede langsomt og så ned. "Jeg ved det."

"Men jeg kan ikke ignorere det meget længere."

"Jeg ved det," gentog hun blot. Han tog hendes hånd og flettede hendes fingre sammen med sine egne. "Fucking narrøve," tilføjede hun så og selvom William ikke sagde noget, vidste hun at i det mindste denne gang, var han enig med hende.

Gryffindors Opholdsstue var et larmende sted den aften. Det var stadig kun en af elevernes første dage tilbage og de fleste havde endnu ikke fået nok lektier for, til at kunne bekymre sig for meget om skolearbejde endnu. I stedet sad der flere grupper rundt omkring, alle deltagende i livlig snak om hvad der nu bekymrede en Gryffindor for tiden.

Også eleverne på den sjette årgang var samlet; de havde været heldige nok til at få sofaerne ved pejsen og sad nu og spillede kort med Peters Eksplosive Knaldkort rundt om et lavt sofabord (der skulle egentlig have været Multismagsbønner at tage af, men Peter havde fåret fortalt James, at de alle var blevet spist tidligere). Som det var nu, sad Lily og Remus i to-persons sofaen, Mary MacDonald ved Lilys fødder og med ryggen op ad ilden. I den store sofa sad Marlene McKinnon med en Røver på hver side (James til hendes venstre og Peter til hendes højre) og i lænestolen længst væk sad Sirius. De havde alle spillekort i hænderne og sod på fingrene.

James havde lige afsluttet sin gengivelse af Camilles fortælling (han havde undgået at nævne den sidste del med Slytherin-banden - det ville han nævne for de resterende Røvere senere) og stemningen var blevet en smule mere alvorlig. James havde lagt mærke til at Lily lagde sine kort en smule mere aggressivt end nødvendigt og Marlene blev ved med at sende sin veninde bekymrede blikke. Remus havde en rynke mellem øjenbrynene og et alvorligt blik.

"Jeg kan stadig ikke fatte, at hvad de gjorde var lovligt," fortalte han dem og lagde et kort på bordet. De så alle afventende på det og da det ikke eksploderede, fortsatte Marlene.

"Det kan det vel heller ikke være," sagde hun og trak sine ben op under sig, så hun sad i skrædderstilling. De havde alle skiftet fra deres gevandter. "I hvert fald ikke brev-delen. På dagen er da alt for sent."

Sirius trak på skuldrene. "De var nok bange for hvad Dumbledore ville have gjort, hvis de havde givet ham mere tid. Det er din tur, Pete," Tilføjede han så til sidst.

"Men hvorfor har Ministeriet ikke gjort noget?" Spurgte Lily irritabelt. "Har de bare givet op?"

"Ifølge _Profettidende_ har skolerne fundet et 'uheldigt smuthul'," fortalte Mary dem.

" _Profettidende_ tager hele situationen meget nemt," sagde James og lagde to kort oven på Peters, da sidstnævntes ikke havde eksploderet. "Ingen lange interviews med folk fra de højere pladser i Ministeriet, ingen ord fra nogle af rektorerne på hverken skolerne der smed elever ud eller fra de, der tog dem til sig igen. Jeg tror ikke engang situationen var en forsidehistorie. Din tur, Marlene."

"Det var den ikke," bekræftede Mary. "Kun i aftenudgaven og den er der ingen der læser."

"De er ikke bange for at vise hvor de står," sagde Lily bittert og de andre nikkede. En tavshed lagde sig over gruppen for en stund, før Sirius tog samtalen op igen;

"Slytherinerne angriber de nye," fortalte han dem og lagde et kort på bordet.

"Hvad?" Spurgte Remus og sendte ham et uforstående blik. "Hvad mener du med 'angriber'?"

"Han mener," svarede Lily for ham, "At vi så Crouch Jr. stå ved trapperne op til Biblioteket og kaste snuble-besværgelser på alle de nye, der kom gående forbi."

"Du er ikke seriøs - virkelig?" Udbrød James og Marlene så trist hen på sin veninde. "Hvad gjorde I ved det?"

"Altså, en af de ældre elever derfra opdagede det samtidig med Lily og mig," fortalte Sirius, "Hun var godt på vej til at fyre nogle ordenlige forhekselser afsted, men Lily kom hende i forkøbet."

"Crouch er en modbydelig lille en," fortalte Mary dem og gyste. "Pigerne på hans årgang har de mest væmmelige historier om ham."

"Det har jeg også hørt," bekræftede Marlene. "De fleste af dem tør ikke komme nær ham med et ti-fods kosteskaft."

"Med god grund," sagde Mary og så så hen på Sirius. "Går Regulus ikke sammen med ham?"

Sirius sendte hende blot et mørkt blik. "Jeg aner det ikke og jeg kunne ikke være mere ligeglad. Hvis han vil pisse sit liv væk med den slags mennesker, så lad ham. Jeg har prøvet."

"Han ser ikke ud til at have det særlig godt for tiden," pointerede Marlene bekymrende. "Måske du alligevel skulle-"

"Kan vi tale om noget andet end min brors dumme beslutninger i livet?" Afbrød Sirius hende og hun bukkede hoved i opgivelse.

"Nu når vi er inde på ubehagelige emner," begyndte Mary og så hen på den rødhårede i gruppen. "Lily, har du snakket med Snape fornyligt?"

Lily himlede med øjnene af sin veninde, men rystede så på hovedet. "Nej, men vi er også først lige kommet tilbage, er vi ikke?"

"Han har ladet til at have haft travlt," pointerede Marlene og Lily nikkede.

"Vent," afbrød James overrasket. "Så du har tænkt dig at snakke med ham? Efter hvad der skete i maj? Efter han kaldte dig en du-ved-hvad?"

Lily trak på skuldrene. "Jeg ved det ikke. Han prøvede jo at snakke efter det var sket, men jeg var for vred til at lytte. Hen over sommerferien var jeg så hos Marlene det meste af tiden og jeg har besluttet mig for at give ham en chance." Da James sendte hende et vantro blik, tilføjede hun hurtigt; "Ikke til at være venner. Men til at lade ham tale ud. Vi var venner i flere år. Han var den første til at fortælle mig, at jeg var en heks. Jeg har ikke lyst til at vores venskab ender på den her måde, you know?"

Pigerne nikkede, men James svarede ikke. I stedet spurgte Peter; "Så du har tænkt dig at tilgive ham, Lily?"

"Det virker uklogt," tilføjede Remus og Lily rystede også på hovedet.

"Nok ikke. Men jeg tror at jeg som mugglerfødt har rigeligt med fjender i øjeblikket, der er ingen grund til at Sev skal gå rundt og hade mig, når det kan undgås."

"Ah, Evans," grinte Sirius, "Altid så positiv." Lily grinte også.

"Nå," sagde Marlene og strakte sig. "Jeg tror jeg vil gå i seng. Det kan godt være at nogle af os har fået det overstået, men _jeg_ har altså Binns i morgen tidlig og hvis jeg ikke får mine otte timer, så kan jeg garantere at den endeløse snak i det monotone toneleje helt klart vil lulle mig i søvn." Hun smed sine kort på bordet, hvorefter hun rejste sig fra sofaen og James flyttede sine ben så hun kunne komme ud. Lily og Mary kom også på benene.

"Jeg har også Binns i morgen, så jeg tror jeg vil følge Marlenes idé," fortalte Lily dem. Mary vinkede også godnat, og de tre Gryffindors forsvandt op på deres sovesal. Kun Røverne var tilbage nu og James fortalte dem resten af hvad Camille havde fortalt ham. Sirius var med på idéen om, at noget mere var på færre, men Peter stillede spørgsmålstegn ved det.

"Jeg forstår bare ikke hvorfor I tror det er en del af noget andet," sagde han forvirret. Også Remus rystede på hovedet.

"Jeg holder med Peter. Jeg kan heler ikke se noget mere i det. Slytherinerne angriber dem, de ikke bryder sig om - det gør vi da også. Og det er ikke nogen hemmelighed, at de ikke kan lide mugglerfødte. Selvfølgelig er de efter de nye elever."

Sirius holdt dog med James. "Nej, jeg er enig med Krone. Der er forskel på at være deres sædvanlige narrøvs selv, og så åbenlys irritation. Der er noget bag," sagde han.

James lænede sig frem i sædet. "Hvad end det er, så lad os holde øje med situationen. Og holde øje med Snape."

"Med Snape?" spurgte Remus forvirret.

"Ja," indbød Sirius spændt, "Hørte du ikke McKinnon? 'Han har haft travlt'? Jeg vil vædde tyve galleoner på at Flæbius har noget med det her at gøre."

"Hvis bare man havde den slags penge," sagde Peter drømmende og Remus grinte.

James nikkede. "Snape er helt klart involveret."

Remus sendte ham et blik. "Og det har ikke noget at gøre med, at Lily har besluttet sig for at glatte tingene ud med ham?"

"Hugtand, lad nu være med at være sådan en lyseslukker," sagde Sirius. "James har ret. Hvad nu hvis vi faktisk har fanget noget stort her?"

"Lad os håbe vi ikke har," sagde Remus alvorligt. "Hogwarts skulle gerne være et sikkert sted."

James rystede på hovedet. "Ikke længere."


End file.
